Bloodlines
by C.S. Skywalker
Summary: Alexander was never one for the public eye, staying home for the first thirteen years of his life, safely in the home of his godfather Remus Lupin. However one day, Remus informs him that he has accepted a job as a professor at Hogwarts, whisking away their quiet life. With Sirius Black at large, Alec must fight to keep his bloodline a secret from his peers as he attends school.


_**A/N:**_ _So I don't know what came over me, but I have decided to try my hand at the Harry Potter fandom. I've many a time wanted to see what I could do but hadn't the courage to try. Please leave a review whether you liked it or not -constructive criticism isn't given out enough on this site. Please, please drop a review. It helps writer's motivation and we figure out what you like, and don't like. It would be very helpful to me, as I have not written for this fandom before. A short little FYI, I have changed the timelines up a bit what with James and Lilly's marriage. We know that they got married straight after Hogwarts but there's no specific date so I took a little liberty with that. Without further ado, here we begin…_

 **Chapter One**

 **Antiquity**

 _Spring, 1979…_

Sirius Black was never the type to see himself married. He was always the sole bachelor of the group, the most attractive nevertheless, but always the bachelor. He wasn't a hopeless romantic like James, or a genuinely nice man like Remus. Peter was, well Peter. Sirius didn't see that man getting anywhere anytime soon. He had a childish crush on a woman that he knew well, but she was far out of his league.

However, despite all the facts about Sirius, being the reprobate son of the Black family had seemed to run a rather delinquent streak in him. He had fallen, and he had fallen hard for a Muggle-born witch by the name of Evelyn Bernstein. She had belonged in the house of Ravenclaw, but somehow found her way with Gryffindor, Lily Evans -the woman whom James was marrying at this very instance. The two had become very fast friends, bonding over their shared Muggle heritage and comparing the differences between that and of the wizarding world.

He stole a look at Evelyn, who looked quite stunning in her pale pink maid of honor dress, and shifted uncomfortably in his dress robes, aching for the ceremony to be over. Her olive skin tone glowed healthily as she beamed with pride at her best friend and in her hair, there glowed enchanted flowers, swaying as if they were alive and breathing. He could even go as far as to say she was more beautiful than the bride herself. Although he knew his best friend would disagree. Sirius shifted his gaze to James, who looked incredibly happy, more so than he had ever during their time at Hogwarts. They were young, but they knew they were in love. With the couple whispering, "I do", to each other, the ceremony was over, and they sealed their marriage with a kiss. Sirius relaxed his shoulders and clapped along with everyone else, relieved that the wedding was finally over.

A sharp jab in the ribs caught him by surprise as the newly-wedded couple walked away. He jumped as he saw Evelyn giving him a cheeky look.

"What?!" he said, fearing the jab of her elbow again.

"You could act a little less uncomfortable, Snuffles," she said, using his nickname. "You looked like you had swallowed a sour Bertie Bots up there with James."

"I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through his thick, black hair. "It's just that I've never been one for these kinds of occasions."

"I know," she reached up and kissed him suddenly, not giving him the chance to close his eyes. Yet her lips were a welcome one on his own. The corners of her lips upturned as she met his surprised gaze with flushed, green eyes. "Come here. I want to tell you something."

She grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the forest behind the party, behind the drinks and the food and the rumblings of the guests, all of whom were rearing to be drunk and rambunctious, eager to celebrate the union of James and Lilly. Sirius would've loved to join them, but in this instance, he was content with Evelyn.

After a few paces, he struggled to keep up with his lover, laughing as he slowed down. "Evie, what could you possibly tell me that would justify us traveling this deep into the woods?"

She turned, eyes glittering. "Look."

Looking up, the young man had hardly noticed the change of scenery in his rush. The forest around them practically glowed with light. It was surreal. The cherry tree in which they stood under floated its blossoms in the breeze like small, pink, toy boats on a river. The moss grew bright green and seemed to be alive. In the pond next to the great tree, there stood a doe and her young fawn, lapping at the water, standing so still they almost seemed like statues in a muggle museum.

"It's beautiful," he breathed. "Almost like a painting."

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled, turning his face back to hers.

"I do." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, enjoying the slight smell of her floral perfume and her soft skin on his rough fingertips.

He felt her smile in his kiss and he smiled back despite himself. Evelyn broke away laughing, swatting his longing hands away. "You dog."

His grey eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "You're not wrong about that, love."

"Stop it, Sirius really," Evelyn said as he pulled her close. "I need to tell you something."

Sirius laughed, but paused for a moment, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "Alright. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Evelyn took a deep breath. While she had been carefree and free-spirited moments ago, she now seemed like she held the weight of the world on her young shoulders. She looked up imploringly into his eyes, green meeting grey.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked deeper into her gaze, concerned. "What's wrong, Evelyn?"

She looked down at the mossy floor and licked her lips once, seemingly bracing herself for a storm as he saw slight perspiration on her upper lip. Looking back up into the young Black boy's face, she opened her mouth, letting go of any doubts.

"We're going to have a baby."

His face slowly began to change as the realization of what she said gently hit him. His forehead unwrinkled itself and his gaze slowly became blank as Evelyn watched the wheels in his head turn.

"Sirius. I'm pregnant."

She looked into his eyes, concerned. He looked back at her, eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Merlin's beard, Evelyn!" She felt his strong arms lift her up suddenly and she shrieked in surprise.

"Sirius!"

"I'm sorry love," Sirius said, putting her down quickly. "But, we're going to have a baby you say?"

She nodded quickly.

He beamed at her wolfishly, the dog in him coming out. He looked so excited, so young, so carefree. Evelyn was elated that he was clearly taking the news so well.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you," she repeated.

"There's nothing to thank," Sirius smiled. "I love you Evie."

"I love you too."

 **xxx**

Sirius Black paced back and forth in the hallway of Saint Mungo's. Remus Lupin sat in a chair calmly besides him, looking haggard as ever.

"Sirius would you please," Remus said, gesturing towards the open chair next to him.

"She kicked me out," Sirius said, aghast. "Evie kicked me out, Moony!"

"She didn't kick you out," Lupin tried to say as calmly as possible. "The nurses kicked you out because you were causing too much of a disturbance."

"Nonsense," Sirius said, still pacing. "Ridiculous. If they knew-"

A small baby's cry interrupted his musings. Sirius turned to Remus, bright lights dancing in his gray eyes. "Remus!"

His old friend smiled rather tiredly as the healer peered out the door, giving Sirius a rather cross look. Sirius beamed at her and her mouth crossed into a thin, pale line.

"Well alright then," the witch grumbled as she opened the door wider. "But be sure to be a little quieter, would you?"

Sirius, overjoyed to be just inside the room with the mother of his child again, ignored the witch's pleas and rushed to Evelyn's side. Remus gave her a slight apologetic look as he followed his friend into the room.

Evelyn's young face was lined with tiredness, her hair pulled back in a loose, messy bun. Yet there was a slight glow to her eyes as she held a small, pink bundle. Remus watched as Sirius knelt down next to his child, seeing a tenderness his old friend had never emitted before in his life.

"It's a boy Sirius," she whispered, and acknowledged the presence of Remus in the room. "Moony."

He smiled. "Hello, Evelyn."

"A boy!" Sirius said jovially and flashed a dazzling grin at Remus. "Did you hear that, Moony? A boy!"

"Indeed," Lupin smiled and stepped closer towards the bed to get a look at the newly born Black son.

"Do you want to hold him?" Evelyn held out the baby towards Sirius.

He appeared taken aback, and then tentatively outstretched his arms. The child shifted slightly and began to murmur. At this, Sirius began to panic, looking back and forth from Remus to Evelyn, unsure of what to do.

"Just rock him Sirius," Evelyn laughed lightly. "He's your son."

Sirius gently bounced the baby in his arms, and the little boy sniffled a bit. Leaning into his father's chest he dozed back to sleep, and the corners of Sirius's lips tugged up into a smile.

"Getting the hang of fatherhood, are we Padfoot?" Remus cracked the odd joke, the occasion of a baby making him more jovial than usual.

"A bit." The young man studied his newborn son with a different kind of energy.

"D'you have a name picked out?" Remus turned to Evelyn.

She gave Sirius a close look and he returned her gaze quizzically.

"I didn't have a name in particular love," Sirius said.

"I had, have one," Evelyn said slowly.

"Let's hear it," Sirius smiled eagerly.

She took a small breath. "Alexander Alphard Regulus Black. Alec for short."

" _Reg_?" Sirius asked with contempt. "He never liked Muggle-born witches like you, love."

"Regulus was very kind to me, Sirius," Evelyn said quietly. "Even if it was only in his last year before he went missing."

Sirius sighed, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I liked Alphard. Little Alec can have the half the choice of both our names."

"So, you don't mind?" Evelyn asked slowly.

"No, I don't mind," Sirius said. "I'm a bit confused at the choice of Regulus, but you two became fast friends before you could even say Merlin's pants."

"Sirius! Alec's just a baby!" Evelyn scolded a bit playfully.

He laughed, and then turned to Remus as though suddenly remembering he was there. "Remus."

The young man looked up, a bit distracted in his own thoughts as he watched the happy couple from afar. "Yes?"

"You'll be the godfather of course?"

Remus sat up with surprise. "Sirius, you do remember I am a werewolf? I'm not exactly the safest thing to have around children."

Sirius handed Alexander back to Evelyn and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I trust you, Moony. I want you to be the godfather of our son."

Remus looked to Evelyn for confirmation, and she gave him a simple smile.

"I- yes. Alright then," he said with a small laugh.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, and looked to say something more, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The unruly black hair of James Potter popped in the doorway.

"Padfoot! And baby!" he cheered, ushering in Lilly.

"Ooh, Evelyn! I am so proud of you!" Tears sparked the red-head's eyes as she walked as fast as she could, her belly getting larger by the day and showing the baby that was due in some time. "What's the baby's name?"

"Alexander. Alec for short," Sirius said proudly.

"Baby Alec!" Lilly cooed and patted her belly. "Him and Harry will be great friends!"

"Harry?" Evelyn questioned.

"James and I decided to go to a Muggle hospital, he thought that I could that sort of familiarity, and we found out the sex of the baby there," Lily explained. "Harry James Potter is what we decided."

"Harry," Evelyn smiled. "I'm excited to meet him."

"Soon," Lilly groaned. "He can't come soon enough."

The five friends laughed together, baby Alexander cooing in his sleep.

"Here, Remus," Evelyn reached for the young werewolf and dumped the baby into his arms. "Meet Alec."

"Oh, er, hello Alec." Remus held the baby gently and rubbed at his soft tubby cheeks.

The boy had a head of hair alright. That, he was sure, was inherited from Sirius. Yet the rosiness in his cheeks and the olive skin tone was from his mother, Evelyn. The boy was a perfect mix of his father and mother.

"Hope you don't become a shaggy dog like your dad," he whispered playfully.

"Hey!" Sirius cried teasingly and ruffled Lupin's hair. Looking up suddenly, he seemed distracted. "Where's Peter?"

"He had some prior commitment," James shrugged. "It seemed really important. He said he couldn't miss it."

"Oh," Sirius looked a bit put out. "Well he can come by later then."

The door spread open again and a windswept looking woman appeared in the doorway. She had thick, light brown hair and bore large, kind eyes. Yet she was very beautiful, and wherever she walked, the room seemed to be taken with her.

"Andromeda!" Sirius said jovially.

"Cousin," the woman breathed and gave the man a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hello Andromeda," Evelyn said.

Remus, James and Lilly smiled at her, knowing of her but not well enough to call her by name. She leaned over Remus's shoulder, wafting the slight smell of maple syrup.

"I would've brought Nymphadora but she's been fussy lately." Andromeda studied Alec. "She's become quite an accomplished Metamorphmagus, and at her age. It's just a joke to her." She looked at Sirius and Evelyn. "You'll have to meet her and Ted soon. I forget I haven't introduced them to you two yet."

In an instant, baby Alec's demeanor changed from calm sleep to a crazed wail. Remus looked worried, rocking the baby back and forth but to no avail. He had begun to panic, unsure of what he should do.

"Give him here," Andromeda said, and Lupin, however pleased he was at his new godson, handed the baby to her quickly.

She clucked her tongue a few times, humming to the baby, holding him close so that he would feel the vibrations in her chest. His wails calmed down to slight sniffles, but he was still upset all the same.

"Alright, that's enough," the healer came back into the room, a disgruntled look on her face. "The lot of you, get out!"

"But I just got here!" Andromeda protested.

"You can see the baby tomorrow during Miss Bernstein's visiting hours tomorrow," the witch tutted as she took the baby away from Andromeda and handed him back to his mother. "Now off with you!" She ushered the friends out of the room as Lupin gave Sirius a slight wave as he left.

The healer gave Sirius a close look. "I'm only letting you stay here because you're the father. But I'll have you know-"

"No more anxiety. I promise." Sirius put his hands up innocently.

The witch nodded, and her face softened as she turned to face Evelyn. "I hope you and your family get some time to rest." She turned to wink as she left. "Alexander is a beautiful name by the way."

Sirius snorted as the healer closed the door behind her.

"She's not bad Sirius," Evelyn said as she noticed his smirk.

"She's just very good at her job," he replied.

"That she is," Evelyn agreed.

The young man knelt down so that he could be close to his son and his lover. Evelyn's face became stricken as he drew closer.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Are you sure it was okay to bring a child into this time?" she said. "Sirius, the war-"

"We will be alright," he said.

"Sirius, I know you're looking to join the Order-"

"Evelyn," he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We will be alright. Trust in me. And trust in him." He gazed at his son. "We have a beautiful family. I assure you I will do anything in my power to protect him and us. I promise."

He wrapped his pinky finger around hers in a childish, yet comforting gesture.

"Okay, Sirius." Her eyes met his. "I believe you."

"Good," he said, kissing the top of her head and then Alec's. "I love you both very much."

"I love you, we love you as well."

Sirius gazed at the two most important people in his life, basking in the moment. This was going to be his future for the next eighteen years. He could almost hear James in his ear. _"Don't mess it up, mate!"_ And he wouldn't. It was high time he ask Evie to marry him, but how? Sirius wasn't the marrying type. She didn't seem to care either, however he knew deep down, she wanted him to ask her to marry him after James and Lilly announced their engagement.

He would think of a way. But in this very moment, his priorities were baby Alec. He would keep his son safe. You-Know-Who was coming to attack, and with a vengeance. In that moment, Sirius Black swore to stop the Dark Lord, swore that his son would grow up in a fearless world where he didn't have to be afraid. He owed it that much to him.

 _ **A/N:**_ _What did you guys think? This chapter is a bit rough, so I will go back and edit it later, but did you enjoy the premise? The concept? Let me know what you think -please_ _review!- and follow/favorite if you liked the story enough._


End file.
